Raising Hope
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Rebekah thought Hope would be safe with her, but she was wrong. She had to many enemies, so she does something in desperation. She puts Hope under the care of Caroline Forbes and the Mystic Fall's gang, but can they handle a hyperactive hybrid child whistle dealing with their own current issues?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n**

**Here is my first TVD and TO crossover story! I don't have much to say rather than I hope you like this story. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raising Hope**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Prologue

Rebekah Mikaelson drove as fast as she could from the small cookie-cutter house she had been staying in with Hope. The road was passing by in a blur as Rebekah applied more pressure onto the car's gas pedal, trying to get more acceleration. In the back of the car Hope was crying wildly, but Rebekah could do nothing at the moment. All she needed to do was get out of town.

Klaus always had a backup plan; just in case Rebekah got caught in a snag that jeopardizes Hope's survival. If someone found out about Hope being with Rebekah, then Rebekah had to take the next step. She would have to leave Hope in the care of someone who hated Klaus, but secretly had an affectionate side for the hybrid. Someone who wanted a family, but she could never have one. That's were Caroline Forbes came in. Klaus gave Rebekah specific instructions that if she failed, Caroline was a desperate move. If only absolutely necessary. Rebekah had that snag.

Rebekah failed, and this was indeed absolutely necessary. She failed her brother yet again, and knew he'd be disappointed in her. In honest truth, Rebekah would rather be frowned upon for failing and getting daggered again than actually getting Hope killed.

Hope was now five months old. They had been living in a home close to Caroline, a few towns over. Caroline lived in a small town in Texas, whilst Rebekah lived right out of Arizona. The first sign that Rebekah had been found was when a witch appeared from nowhere, now dead though. Rebekah knew though that others had to know that Hope was alive, so for now Rebekah had to convince that Hope was dead and get her cloaked. That can wait until after she's safely delivered to Caroline, who was now only about five minutes away.

"_1285 Willow Road._" Rebekah muttered to herself, glancing at the crying infant in the back if the car. "Hey baby girl, it's all going to be okay. Aunty Beks is going to keep you safe."

With the sound of her voice, Hope seemed to calm down a little bit. The cries more of small whimpers as Hope curiously gazed up at Rebekah through a little mirror on the set that Hope stared in usually. Rebekah originally bought it because it seemed to distract the infant when they were on the road. Offering a sad smile Rebekah looked away, pressing in the brakes when she finally reached a house on the edge of town. It was beautiful.

It was a simple brick house that was one story. The front yard was luscious with its grass that was greener than green. There was a simple white picket fence that Rebekah dreamed of having, but that dream wouldn't be coming true. Quickly using vampire speed to get to Hope's side of the car and unlatching her car seat, swiping the mirror and grabbing the dipper bag- Rebekah made her way up towards the front door, cautiously glancing around.

Caroline answered with in two minutes, opening the door and pausing then frowning. "Rebekah, what do you want?"

"Can I come in please Caroline?" Rebekah asked, glancing down at Hope. "I can't explain out here."

Caroline eyes trailed down to the baby, eyes widening. Then her head snapped up and she narrowed her eyes at the blond original. Suspicion crept in, but Caroline nodded- stepping to the side to allow Rebekah entrance. Rebekah quickly stepped inside, closing the door behind her. She took in the living room, which was neat and cozy. Leather couches, a television and a piano in the back.

"Okay, I just need to know now. Did you hijack a baby and now need a lovely babysitter?" Caroline sneered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rebekah shook her head, "No to the hijacking but yes to the babysitter. A long term one."

"How long?" Caroline inquired curiously.

Rebekah sighed, "We are talking about years." Then she set the baby carrier down and unbuckled Hope, carefully cradling her. "Caroline, I'd like you to meet Hope Mikaelson, daughter to Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall."

Words could not describe how surprised Caroline was. It was like being paralyzed, not being able to move because she just couldn't believe her ears. Klaus had a baby with Hayley of all people. Hayley who had been Tyler's friend, the Hayley who swore never to become one of Klaus's 'sired bitches', but she wasn't sired. She was the mother to her enemy's child.

"That's not possible. Vampires can't procreate." Caroline whispered, seeming not have been able to find her voice just yet.

Rebekah nodded, "True, but werewolves can. Listen Caroline, I don't have time to explain everything to you. Klaus gave Hope to me to protect since New Orleans is not a safe place for a baby at the moment. Hope is wanted dead there by the witches. There are rumors that Ester and Mikael are back." Rebekah sighed and shook her head. "That isn't the point at the moment. Someone knows about me, that is why Klaus instructed me to give Hope up into your care Caroline. Klaus trusts you to raise his daughter until it is safe for her to come home."

"You can't honestly expect me to raise her Rebekah. You're asking me to put my life on hold!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I know Caroline! But if you don't do this Hope will not survive at this rate! Di you want to be responsible for a little baby's death? This is a chance Caroline, you get to raise a baby, be a mother-."

"Until when though? Hayley will want her back and so will Klaus." Caroline retorted. "How will people not know I have her?"

Rebekah sighed when Hope started to cry, gently rocking her, "Please Caroline, I just want her to live. We can figure that out when the times comes but _please_. Please take Hope, raise her as your own. If she stays with me she will never have a home, have a life. I know you can give that to her Caroline. You're practically mother material."

Caroline sighed, defeated. She glanced at the baby in Rebekah's arms that looked over at her and gurgled. That's when Caroline's undead heart skipped a beat. Caroline looked up at Rebekah, seeing the Original's heartbroken expression.

"I always wanted a family. The white picket fence, the loving husband and the kids. I can never have that though Caroline. I have enemies, they will find me. They will find Hope and they will kill her. Let me tell you something, when Hope was first born- the witches killed her mother while she held Hope, but because Hope is a hybrid, she sired her mother. Hope turned her mother." Rebekah smiled sadly. "She'll be powerful Caroline."

Caroline smiled at Rebekah warily, "I'll do it. I'll watch over Hope."

"Thank you." Rebekah blinked at a tear fell down her cheek. "Thank you Caroline. Please take care of her, tell her stories"

"I will."

Rebekah breathed out deeply, kissing Hope's forehead. This is what Klaus felt giving her Hope, how did Hayley feel? Rebekah felt heartbroken and a sense of loss, "Take care Hope." Then Rebekah moved and carefully placed Hope into Caroline's arms, before quickly turning around and going towards the door.

"You're going already?" Caroline asked, holding Hope close.

"I have to Caroline." Rebekah smiled but it didn't reach her eyes, "In her bag there are two letters. One from Hayley- give that to Hope when she is old enough. The other is from me, it's a bed time story, but it explains the problems in New Orleans. You'll understand." Rebekah paused, before looking Caroline dead in the eyes, "You aren't that bad as I remembered Caroline, and if it means anything- I know you'll be a great mother to Hope."

Then Rebekah was gone and Hope started to wail. Caroline smiled down at the infant, who had the bluest eyes. She was Klaus's daughter, Caroline knew that by that sparkles in Hope's eyes. Gently rocking Hope, Caroline sang a lullaby she knew by heart.

"_Rock-a-bye baby, in the treetop_

_When the wind blows, the cradle will rock_

_When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall_

_And down will come baby, cradle and all"_

Hope's crying died down, and that's when Caroline decided to read Rebekah's letter. Carefully grabbing the bag and putting it on her shoulder, Caroline took Hope to her room whilst grabbing the baby carrier since Caroline had no crib for Hope. She fastened Hope into the baby carrier, searching for the letter in the baby bag, finding one with her name elegantly written on the front. Caroline tore it open, pulling the pages out.

_Caroline,_

_Thank you again for taking Hope under your wing, it means the world to me and my family that Hope will be safe- even if it is not with us. Family means the world to us Mikaelson's. She is our family's hope. Fitting that Niklaus named her Hope. She is our Hope._

_You are probably wondering why we had to get Hope out of New Orleans or why her life was endangered. People believe Hope is an abomination because she was born as the Original Hybrid's daughter. She is part witch, werewolf, and probably part vampire as while. We can't be sure just yet though. We didn't really check, or at least I didn't. Hope is like a normal baby though, but we can't tell what she'll need getting older. _

_Besides that fact, Hope can't be found out about. I trust you to keep her a secret, but of course your little group of friends will find out one way or another. If you do take Hope to Mystic Falls, I advise keeping Tyler Lockwood away from Hope. He knows about Hope, he found Hayley when she was pregnant and took Hope's blood when she was still in the womb. He isn't trust worthy and I believe he'd do anything to rail up Nik, even hurting his daughter. The second friend I have concern about is Bonnie Bennet, but since Hope is a witch she'll have to learn magic. Just watch Bennet carefully._

_There are many reasons that Hope cannot return home, for I cannot explain them all. Just know never bring her to New Orleans. _

_Now for our story time Caroline._

_Once upon a time there was a majestic king. He was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom he wished only peace. Still the king had demons that would pursuit him. There was a ruthless beast that wanted to take the kingdom as her own, armed with a pack of untamed creatures. She drove the other magical beings from the land._

_And there was this wicked sorceress with enchanted stones that weakened the king every full moon. Seeing his shadows his enemies cast upon his home, the king was driven to send his beloved princess away. Convincing all who remained that she was forever lost._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebekah Mikaelson_

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**So here was the prologue, next chapter will be longer. I hope this opened the story well enough. I've had this idea forever but never actually put it out there. Mostly this story will be within Mystic Falls and how Hope's life would be if she were to be raised there. We'll be seeing more of the gang later, but for now please leave a review to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter: Welcome Home

**A/n**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVORITE. Gah it means so much! I hope I can reel some more reviews and readers into the story with this chapter, which would be great! The first part of this story seemed to do good, so I can only wish for the best with this chapter.**

**Personally, I like portraying Caroline and Hope with a close bond, which is what you'll see in this chapter. It's hard to type a character that hadn't really showed any personality ((Hope)), and it leaves the author piecing together a personality that can be all right or all wrong. **

**Anyway, here's a new chapter of Raising Hope.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Raising Hope**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Chapter One

Welcome Home

_Three Years Later_

Welcome to Mystic Falls, that was the first thing Caroline thought when she passed the sign of her hometown. Three years, exactly three years ago today was when Caroline agreed to raise Hope, and at first she honestly didn't think she could do it but now Caroline loved the girl as her own. That night was also the last night Caroline ever heard from one the Original family, not a peep since then. Now, Caroline decided it was to visit some old faces, and introduce a new face as well. Also ask Bonnie to teach Hope how to control her magic because the small girl had a lot of it.

A few weeks ago Caroline had put her foot down when Hope used her magic to trip a boy her age at the store. It was because he pushed her by accident walking past her and didn't apologize. Even if Hope never met her mother or father- she had their temper and personality. Caroline noticed Hope had Hayley's heart, and Klaus's sense of humor. Hope had Elijah's pride in family, and Rebekah's snarky attitude sometimes, but most of all, Hope had her own features- like the fact she loved pranks, food, and watching the Bachelor. That last part may have been Caroline's fault but it was fun. Hope knew about vampires, werewolves and witches, Caroline had to tell her when she caught Hope feeding from a blood bag. That was when they learned that Hope could eat human food but had to have blood every so often.

It would be hard to explain to her old friends, that she agreed to raise their enemy's daughter, who was a vampire and a witch, something impossible. She was also a werewolf, but hadn't activated the curse and hopefully never will. Caroline was dreading their reactions, and hopeful that they would accept Hope like she had.

"Are we almost there Mama C?" Hope whined from her car seat, "I'm hungry!"

Hope had taken to calling Caroline 'Mama C', or 'Aunty C' even if she wasn't her real mother. It made Caroline unconditionally happy inside that Hope looked at her as a mother figure.

Caroline smiled, "Yes we are almost there. We'll stop at the Grill to get you a burger."

"Chicken nuggets!" Hope corrected. "Let's go to McDonalds!"

"We don't have a McDonalds here in Mystic Falls."

"What!?" Hope exclaimed, flabbergasted. "Wendy's?"

"No."

"Burger King?"

"Nope."

"Jack-In-the-box?"

"Nada."

"Carl's Jr?"

"Sorry Hope."

"What kind of a town is this? They have no real food!" Hope cried out. Those five fast food joints were all Hope practically ate.

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Oh hush, you shouldn't be eating that much fast food. It isn't healthy for you or real food."

Hope gasped theatrically, "Take. That. Back! They are to real food!"

"Not really Hope, I don't think that was real meat either." Caroline grinned. "Don't worry, you'll love the Grill, me and my friends always hung out there. So did your father and uncles and your aunt."

Hope quickly dropped the subject of her fast food when her father was mentioned, "So this place is like for old people?"

"Who are you calling old Hope?" Caroline warned, causing Hope to giggle.

"You Mama C!" Hope grinned, her blue eyes flashing mischievously. "You're like a hundred years old!"

Caroline acted offended, "Hope! I'm only twenty one! Not even in vampire years have I been ten yet!"

Hope continued to giggle as Caroline pulled up to the Grill, parking the car in front of the familiar bar. So many memories in this place, in this town, and it felt good to be back finally. Caroline honestly missed this town after a while, originally leaving it to get some space but now she was ready to see her mother and her friends. She was mainly concerned about Hope, who would adjust easily- but everyone else's reactions. It was because of Hope that Caroline waited longer to return, she wanted to make sure Hope was ready. Like in case someone named, let's say- Damon Salvatore, were to attack Hope, well Hope knew how to mess with his head. Something Caroline was actually able to teach Hope herself.

"I have to pee." Hope calmly said, fidgeting in her car seat waiting for Caroline to unlock the door. Caroline had to child lock the doors because of an incident with Hope, who thought it was safe jumping out of a moving vehicle to go pet a dog. Caroline nearly had a heart attack that day.

Caroline was on Hope's side of the car within seconds, opening the door. Quickly Hope ran inside to find a restroom, leaving Caroline to walk in alone and take in the scene. She spotted Matt working the bar as usual, and Bonnie, keeping him company with Jeremy. Smiling, Caroline began to make her way over there, catching Matt's eyes.

"Caroline?" Matt asked in disbelief, blinking to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him. This caused Bonnie and Jeremy to turn to looked at the blond vampire.

"The one and only." Caroline smiled her dazzling smile, tossing her hair over her shoulder playfully. "What? No welcome back or hellos?"

Bonnie broke out of her trace and smiled at her friend, "Caroline! Oh my god- where have you been? We tried to call you, and I even tried a locater spell but it never worked. What have you been up to all these years?"

Caroline smile never flattered, "I've been doing things. I've been here and there and everywhere."

Bonnie gave her a serious look, "Seriously Caroline, we were worried. Even Tyler. We actually thought you were dead, that maybe some hunter found you outside of town. You never picked up a phone or answer our emails."

Caroline sighed, dropping her shoulders, "Look, I know I worried you- but I can explain and when I do you need to have an open mind. No judging."

"Open mind? We live in the world of vampires, witches, hybrids, werewolves, and doppelgangers - do I have to go on?" Jeremy asked.

"Mama C!" Hope yelled, catching everyone's attention.

Caroline looked over, watching Hope look for her and smiled, "Over here H!"

Hope's head whipped to the sound of Caroline's voice. Her brown long locks of hair cascaded down her back as she ran over towards Caroline, wrapping herself around one of the blond vampire's legs. She peered up at the three strangers who looked down at Hope with identical shock.

"Who is she Caroline?" Bonnie asked in a whisper, never looking away from Hope's blue eyes.

Hope smiled, "My name is Ho-"Caroline covered Hope's mouth.

"Not here." Caroline said sternly, glancing around the Grill. "I'll explain everything Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt- but I'm explaining it once. So call Elena and the Salvatore's and tell them we are all going to the Salvatore Boarding House."

Bonnie sighed, and nodded. Jeremy was already calling Elena, telling her to meet them at the Salvatore Boarding House. Hope was fidgeting around then licked Caroline's hand, causing Caroline to groan and move her hand.

"Ew, Hope why did you lick me?" Caroline whipped her hand on her pants, causing Matt to chuckle along with Jeremy.

"I'm hungry!" Hope declared. "And there aren't any fast food places!"

Caroline gave Matt a pleading look, "You have chicken nuggets right?"

"Yeah we do." Matt nodded.

"Can we get some to go?"

"Of course." Matt went to make them in the back.

Bonnie looked at Hope curiously, causing the small hybrid child to tilt her head to the side. Bonnie noticed a similar facial structure, and those blue eyes were so familiar. Bonnie couldn't put her finger on it but she racked her brain to figure it out. Soon enough Matt came out from the back with a takeout tray of chicken nuggets. Squealing, Hope snatched them up and began to munch them on the way out towards the car with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy in tow.

**XXX**

When Caroline pulled up at the Salvatore Boarding house, Hope was pressed against her window, fascinated. It was to be expected because Hope never lived in a two story house, or some spectacular home- it was always a single story home. Nothing extravagant. Caroline believed that Hope should grow up normally in a normal house without the extra bedrooms or fancy bathtubs. The blond vampire knew that Klaus would have spoiled Hope senseless, but then again Caroline didn't want Hope to be a brat. Hope was actually a good girl, who knew right from wrong. She knew her morals, what she could understand at the age of three at least, but it made Caroline proud. Hope brought life and sunlight, and meaning into Caroline's life.

Caroline left Mystic Falls because everything that had been going on was too much to deal with. Everyone bouncing to get the cure for Elena, and Elena this, and Elena that. Caroline didn't mean to sound like a bitch or bad friend, but she was tired of the damsel in distress act. She was tired of seeing Elena fall in love with both Salvatore brothers; bring joy to one and heartbreak to the other. Last time Elena was with Damon, who was she with now? Hopefully Elena made the final choice.

"It's like a castle!" Hope exclaimed, causing Bonnie to chuckle. Bonnie had accompanied Caroline and Hope in the passenger seat. "I've always wanted to see a castle, like the one is Disneyland!" Hope paused. "Mama C, do you think we can go to Disneyland one day?"

Caroline smiled, "Maybe one day Hope."

"Please?" Hope begged, sporting her best pouty little and puppy eyes she could muster.

Caroline winked at Hope through the mirror. "Maybe." Caroline wasn't budging. "Bonnie, could you open Hope's door?"

"Sure." Bonnie said, getting out of the passage seat and opening Hope's door- allowing the three year old to bounce out happily.

"She's so small." Jeremy whispered to Matt. "It's cute."

"She's a little kid Jer, of course she's short."

Hope glared at both males, crossing her arms, "I am not short!"

"Super hearing?" Jeremy asked, "I'm sure she shouldn't have been able to hear that."

Caroline zipped over, tossing Hope over her shoulder, "Come on guys, the fast we do this the fast we get it over with." Then she speed to the front door, Hope giggling wildly. Caroline knocked on the door, waiting for it to open as Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy joined her.

"So your name is Hope?" Bonnie smiled at the little girl hanging over Caroline's shoulder.

"Yup, and I am three years old and know how to do magic!" Hope chirped proudly.

"Hope." Caroline hissed. "You know you can't go around saying that! You know better!"

"I know, but I hate keeping it a secret!" Hope whined, nuzzling her head into the crook of Caroline's neck. "It's like hiding a part of myself."

Caroline frowned and sighed, "I know baby girl, but it keeps you safe."

Bonnie gave Caroline a quizzical look, "She's a witch?"

Caroline gave a curt nod, but no verbal answer as the door of the Salvatore Boarding house swung up, revealing the infamous Elena Gilbert in all her doppelganger glory. Elena froze when she saw Caroline, then recovered from her momentary shock. Grinning like an idiot, Elena threw herself into Caroline's arms, causing Hope to slid to the side- a yelp escaping her lips as she landed on the ground.

"Hope!" Caroline worriedly yelled, quickly returning Elena's hug before shoving her off. "Are you okay?"

Hope glowered, moving so she was hugging onto Bonnie's leg. "You dropped me. You no longer have my trust to hold me." Hope looked up at the older witch, extending her arms. "Up Aunty B, up!"

"Aunty B?" Bonnie curiously asked picking Hope up.

Hope giggled and nodded, "Yes! You're Mama C's friend which makes you Aunty B!"

Bonnie smiled slightly at Hope reasoning, while Jeremy chuckled and Matt smiled. Elena though looked confused on who Hope was and Caroline shook her head with a grin.

"Who's she?" Elena asked, motioning to Hope.

Caroline walked past Elena into the house, "It would be easier to explain if Stefan and Damon were actually down here. STEFAN! DAMON!"

"You're going to yell the house down." Bonnie remarked, holding Hope closely. She could feel some sort of bond with the young girl.

"In other words, hush Mama C. You're too loud!"

No one replied to Hope as Damon and Stefan Salvatore entered the parlor with everyone else. Both brothers took in the scene before them, instantly spotting a missing blond vampire and a kid in Bonnie's arms. They also noticed the silence that fallen over the group of mixed supernatural and the single human in the room.

"Who's kid?" Damon quirked, pouring himself a glass of bourbon.

Hope tilted her head curiously watching Damon, "Isn't early to be drinking?"

"It's five o'clock somewhere little girl." Damon smirked, watching Hope's eyes fill with reconzation.

Hope leaned towards Bonnie, whispering into her ear, "Is that the day drinker Mama C said had issues?"

Bonnie laughed, "Yes, that's him. Damon Salvatore. His brother next to him is Stefan and the girl that answered the door is Elena Gilbert."

"Oh." Hope whispers.

Damon rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Who's the kid you've been telling lies too? I am not a day drinker Caroline."

Caroline fidgeted nervously, glancing at Bonnie and Hope, "Hope, can you come over here now please?"

"Why Mama C?"

"Remember what I told you in the car." Caroline says, "When we tell people the truth. How it could quickly turn dangerous for you Hope."

Hope nodded vigorously, remembering that serious conversation and wiggled in Bonnie's arms until she was put to the floor. All anger of being dropped were long gone as Hope joined Caroline's side. The little brunette was hiding behind Caroline's legs.

"Answer the dam question Caroline!" Damon growled, "First you leave for three years without a word and suddenly come back with a kid we all know is not yours."

"Damon!" Elena snapped.

"It's true though." Matt says. "You would even tell us her whole name."

Caroline eyes flashed warningly as she put herself between Hope and any danger. Something everyone noticed. Caroline was going into a protective mode,

"Hope. Her name is Hope Mikaelson, daughter to Klaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall and I've been raising her for the past three years."

**X**

**X**

**X**

**A/n**

**I was so excited for the end of this chapter. It has a sort of not really cliffhanger, which I love. Any who, I hope you all loved this chapter and it would be great if you reviewed!**

**Also, who do you think will love and hate Hope? I'm curious to see what people think because I already made my mind up. Hehe, thanks again!**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n**

**I am so sorry for the long wait for an update, but here it is finally! I won't bore you with an author's note, but thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and added as their favorite. Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Raising Hope**

**X**

**X**

**X  
**Chapter Three

Time seemed to stand still once those words left Caroline's lips. No one seemed to want to believe that the brown haired little girl that stood before them was their enemy's daughter, or the fact that Caroline had been raising her. It seemed almost impossible that Caroline could actually raise Klaus's daughter after everything he'd put her and all of them through, but here she was holding Hope in a tight, protective embrace. It was obvious that Caroline had a material instinct now, a side she didn't full have before she left town three years ago.

In the blonde vampire's blue eyes, the fierce intensity of protectiveness challenged anyone who was daring to think about attacking Hope. Caroline knew this would take time adjusting to for all of them, and that it would take more time for them to accept Hope into their lives and protect her from the dangers that tried to harm her.

"Caroline how can you even bring her here after everything he's done?" The judgment in Elena's voice was highly noticeable since the vampire didn't try to bite her tongue.

Caroline frowned, "You're really going to stand there and judge me for raising her?" The disbelief was evident in Caroline's tone, along with the anger.

"I am Caroline. Klaus killed my Aunt Jenna, Jeremy, Alaric, and even me. He took Stefan, made Stefan turn his humanity off. Klaus bit you and he sent Tyler away!" Elena exclaimed, hands crossed over her chest as she narrowed her doe brown eyes onto Hope. "But yet you raise his spawn."

"Demon spawn." Damon corrected.

Caroline eyes narrowed into a cold glared at both Elena and Damon, her instincts telling her to protect Hope from their words and to reply their insults. Hope knew her father through stories, she saw him as this good man but obviously not knowing the worst parts about Klaus himself. Caroline feared that if Hope knew the truth about Klaus, got to know the worst, blood thirsty parts of him- that Hope wouldn't want to meet her father when the time came to it. Caroline didn't want Klaus to lose a chance to know his daughter because people told her stories, describing the worst part of him. He deserved a chance, and he'd get that chance with his daughter when it was time.

Raising Hope, Caroline told these stories about Klaus, the good parts she saw in him. His humanity. Hope was always fascinated by the stories, believing her father was a good man. When Hope wanted a story about her mother, it was more difficult for Caroline to come up with something but she did. And it was one of Hope's favorite stories. The story was about how Hayley freed these 'slaves' of the night, how she broke control of a bond that clouded their judgment- making sure that Klaus's name was never in the story.

"You're one to talk Elena! You picked Damon, if I need to remind you that he has killed Jeremy and Alaric _multiple _times! Who used me as a blood bag, killed Vicky- Matt's sister! The list goes on and on Elena, but yet you still point that finger at me, expecting me to listen to your every beck and call." Caroline growled, fangs coming out momentarily. "I will _not_ listen to your needs anymore Elena."

Elena's eyes widen, "This is because you slept with him isn't it? You feel like you owe it to him to raise his kid. This is why Tyler left."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "You're such a bitch Elena. You're more like Katherine than I gave you credit for. As for Tyler, he choose revenge over me Elena- he left to kill Klaus, but it backfired. You know this." Caroline glanced down at Hope, and all her anger faded. She felt calm now that Hope was safe in her arms. "Hope is still a toddler. She's a baby still practically. Are you really going to judge her based on her father's injustices when none were her fault?"

Elena sighed, realizing she was wrong, "You're right Caroline. I can't blame her but it doesn't mean I have to like her."

Hope looked at Elena sadly, wondering what it was she did wrong that made the brunette hate her so much. Hope didn't know Elena, she didn't understand what was really going on around her- but no matter what, Hope wanted to be Elena's friend. Maybe apologizing might make it better, so Hope thought.

"I'm sorry." Hope tells Elena, surprising the vampire. "I don't know what I did- but I'm sorry."

Caroline gives Hope a stern look, "You did nothing wrong Hope. Don't apologize."

"But-"

"No Hope." Caroline cut the three year old off.

Bonnie smiled slightly at the sight in front of her. Caroline being a mother figure, sternly scolding her kid for apologizing when it was even her fault. The thing was, it wasn't Caroline's kid, just a little girl she happened to be raising.

Caroline looked over at Bonnie, "The main reason I came back now was to ask you for help Bonnie"

"Me? Why my help?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, Hope comes from a witch lineage. It's time she starts learning how to wield the magic she has inside. Or at least learn the rules. I cant teach her much in magic, so I came to you. My trustworthy friend." Caroline smiled slightly.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You could have gotten another witch."

"No- I couldn't." Caroline retorted.

"Why not?" Damon pressed, getting on the blond vampire's nerves.

Caroline wanted to explain, but she couldn't. Not with Hope in the room. Caroline glanced down at Hope, then at Matt. Matt seemed to know what Caroline was silently asking and nodded with a smile. Caroline could tell that Hope already had Matt wrapped around her finger. That was the effect of Hope's charm, which will only get worse as she got older.

"Hope, I want you to go with Matt outside okay?"

"But Mama C, I wanna stay with you." Hope groaned, hugging Caroline tighter.

Caroline set Hope down onto the floor. "I know, and soon we'll be together again, but I need to speak about adult things."

"Oh." Hope whispered, nodding as if that was all she needed to heard and turning towards Matt- dancing up to him with a smile plastered onto her face. "Matty!" Hope cried out happily went the blond bartender picked her up and took her outside.

Caroline sighed when Hope was out of hearing range.

"You know lying to her isn't the best thing." Stefan says, nodding towards the direction Matt took Hope. "I'm not going to tell you what to do Caroline, but lying to her about Klaus- it _will _back fire. On both of you."

"I mean no harm, and nither does Hope." Caroline gives a pointed look at Damon and Elena. "The thing that none of you understand is that Hope isn't oblivious. Klaus is one thing, but telling her the truth of her father? I don't want her to fear him, she sees him as a good man- why taint a three year old's vision of her father? To be cruel? I'd rather her believe in something than all the bad about Klaus! God damn it, she deserves to be a normal kid but she can't!"

Jeremy sighed from the couch, "I get where you're coming from Caroline, but can you explain how you came to get Hope in the first place?"

Caroline nodded, "Rebekah tracked me down one night, three years ago. She was desperate, holding a wailing baby in her arms. I was her last source, her last hope that her niece could be assured survival. You have to understand that Hope is a supernatural, and witches would rather kill her. Hell, they killed Hayley so they could sacrifice Hope for power moments after she was born. Hayley though is a hybrid- sired to her own daughter now.

Klaus deemed New Orleans not safe for his daughter, so he faked her death and shipped her way with Rebekah- who couldn't hide Hope very long. That's where I come in, I raise and watch over Hope until I get the call. The one person I need to stir clear from is Tyler."

Elena snorted, "Obviously, he'll never forgive you for this."

"No Elena, because Tyler tried to kill Hope before she was even born. Tried to turn werewolves into hybrids with Hope's blood. He found out she could sire even before she was born." Caroline said harshly. "He can't be trusted around her. And so far, neither can you."

Elena stared at the blond vampire in remote surprise as everyone else stayed silent- stunned by Caroline's rant. Beyond the walls of the Salvatore Boarding House, Hope's giggles and yells of delight were heard with Matt's chuckling and teasing, and something in Elena relaxed. Her muscles that were tense from the moment Hope was introduced relaxed hearing Matt's laugher.

"I'm going to catch you Hope!" Matt called.

Hope's giggles followed shortly after, "Catch me if you can Matty!"

"I haven't heard him that happy in a while." Elena smiled slightly, "Not since Vicky."

Even Stefan smiled, "Because she's already won over Matt's affection Elena."

Sighing Elena hung her head, "Care, I'm sorry I judged you and Hope so fast, but you have to understand-"

"And I do." Caroline cut in, "I understand that it's hard for you, all of you to accept Hope because of Klaus- but she isn't her father. She isn't ruthless, unless she wants a new toy. She isn't a killer- and I hope she'll never be. I don't want her to trigger the curse. But the thing is you guys, _I'm _the one who raised Hope, me. Have some faith and give her a fighting chance."

"Bullshit." Damon snapped. "She'll turn out to be just like her father. She'll kill, and the minute she meets him- do you honestly think whatever your relation is will change her natural demon? Caroline, you are crazy to believe that she will be different because you raised her. Hell, she isn't even _yours_!"

"Damon!" Bonnie snapped.

"No, it's fine Bonnie." Caroline forced out. "He's right, she isn't mine, but sure enough Hope sees me as a mother figure. She knows that I am not her actual mother but she accepted me. The question is Damon, how will Hope react to all the negative thoughts about her? If you tell her she's a monster, sure enough Hope will believe that and become one."

With that Caroline turned on her heels and went to retrieve Hope from Matt, but stopped when she reached the door. She was listening and watching Matt and Hope through the window. Hope was running around, giggling wildly as Matt chased after her. There was something in his blue eyes Caroline hadn't seen in a while- life. Genuine life and hope. Like something that died long ago had been renewed.

Matt eventually caught the giggling three year old and tickled the life out of her until she called out for mercy. Hope seemed happy at the fact that she now had someone else besides Caroline to play with, and the blond vampire was ecstatic that Hope was communicating with others more so.

"You know, I brought her here not only to be taught magic, but to have a home. To have people to call a family." Caroline whispered as Stefan stood next to her. "All these years Hope has been sheltered, told stories that hide the truth that lies within them."

"She seems to be happy." Stefan noted.

"I haven't seen her smile like that for a while now to be honest." Caroline agreed. "Or Matt for that matter."

Stefan made a sound of agreement, "I think she reminds him of Vicky. Something that fills that void of losing his sister."

"But she isn't like Vicky." Caroline retorted. "She's different, and I really hope that Matt doesn't get attached only for that reason. For both of their sakes."

Stefan sighed, "You know when they do finally call back for Hope, it will be hard for you."

Caroline let out a sad laugh, "Probably." Caroline eyes remained glued onto Hope. "Can you believe that at first, I didn't want to take in this little baby girl. Even with Rebekah begging _me _out of all people. Then I held her, I held this little bundle in my arms, and those blue eyes looked up at me with so much innocence that I couldn't say no. And to this day I have never regretted that choice, and by any means it's the greatest choice I've made."

Stefan smiled at Caroline's words, happy that the blond found something worthwhile to live for. He seen the way Caroline smiled, how protective she was of Hope. Caroline had something else to fight for besides Elena for once, something that became before everything- Hope. He had seen the changes in her, the small things about Caroline Forbs, new and improved. The maternal side coming out full force, love and adoration that didn't involve a male, no- Caroline was completely focused on raising Hope, and asking for them all to join in on their lives.

Matt was already on board, and Bonnie was too probably- despite the fact that Hope was Klaus's daughter. Stefan didn't think that Bonnie would hold Hope accountable for people's deaths that Klaus caused, because when it came to children, Bonnie had a soft heart- so did Stefan. Stefan didn't blame Hope, not the way Elena and Damon had. They just didn't understand, Elena just hated Klaus so much and Damon loved Elena so much that he would obviously side with her.

"I think you made a good choice Caroline with raising Hope." Stefan admitted, "It's good to have you both back home."

Caroline smiled at Stefan, for once Caroline was genuely happy.

**XXX**

"Hope cut it out!" Jeremy groaned when Hope pressed the green button on the X-box in the Salvatore living room.

Hope giggled and shook her head, "What does it do Jer-Jer?"

Jer-Jer was the new nickname Hope had given Jeremy, something he found cute and enjoyed. Not that he would actually admit that to the three year old who was being quite devious at the moment turning on and off his game. It went a little like this actually, Hope turning the X-box on, and once Jeremy got to an exciting part- she turned back off. Evil and devious, but cute because she was getting attention from people other than Caroline.

"It allows me to play this game, come here and sit for once without turning it off Hope." Jeremy sighed in relief as the little hybrid child sat beside him as the introduction came on for the game.

Moan, and naked virtual characters instead appeared on the screen.

"Cover your eyes Hope!" Jeremy sternly says, placing a palm in front of her eyes trying to skip the introduction.

"If Caroline were actually here Jeremy, your ass would be grass." Damon says entering the room and turning the television off.

"Mama C wouldn't hurt Jer-Jer, Damon." Hope huffs out as she moves Jeremy's hand away.

"No you're right little girl, she'd hurt me for not doing anything." Damon rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go outside and play like a normal little girl?"

Something insides Hope's joyful eyes dimmed with Damon's words.

"You don't want me here do you?" Hope asked, curiously titling her head to the side.

The question caught both Jeremy and Damon off guard, causing Hope to giggle.

"Of course we want you here Hope." Jeremy instantly says, but Hope shakes her head.

"Not you Jer-Jer, Damon."

Damon lips pressed into a thin line, noticing how smart Hope actually was. For a three year old, she was highly aware of her surroundings, which Caroline probably taught her. It made sense, that Caroline would teach Hope to aware of people, how they talked and the tone, how to dodge trouble. It was impressive really, that Hope knew right off the bat that Damon didn't want her there.

"I don't enjoy animals on the furniture." Damon idly said, pouring bourbon into a glass.

Jeremy narrowed his eyes, and Hope looked hurt but quickly recovered it with a giggle.

"That's no way to talk about Jer-Jer!" Hope smiled.

Damon growled in annoyance, "That nickname isn't cute Hope. Neither are you. The only reason why you're here is because Caroline wants you here, but someday, she won't want you anymore. Nobody wants you, not even your own parents."

"Damon!" Jeremy shouted as Hope's blue eyes gathered pools of water.

"Look at her eyes Jeremy, and tell me that you don't see a miniature Klaus! Tell me that when you look at her that it doesn't hurt knowing her father is the reason for many deaths! She's an abomination, a _mistake. A monster_."

Stefan then suddenly was pinning Damon by the throat against the wall. His grip hard and cutting off Damon's air supply, as if he needed to even breathe. The smell of bourbon was strong on Damon's breath, and for a second Stefan felt bad, that was until her remembered hearing the words he was spitting at a three year old girl. It angered Stefan; it angered him so much that Damon would stoop that low.

"You've been drinking." Stefan noted.

"Had to find a way to deal with that thing in the house." Damon smirked. "Are you here to regulate me Saint Stefan? Oh wait, that's right, wasn't Klaus who turned you back into the ripper?"

"Klaus. Not Hope." Stefan snarled. "If you can't act right around her, a little three year old. If you can't hold your tongue and play nice, don't show your face around her. Hell, don't even come near Hope."

Damon chuckled, "Playing this protective role for Caroline now? Trying to woo her brother?"

"This has nothing to do with Caroline." Stefan growled. "Hope is three, and you're telling her she isn't worth anything to anyone. "

Damon rolled his eyes, "Hope needs to learn to deal with criticism."

"You're really are stupid." Stefan sighs, relaxing a bit before snapping Damon's neck.

Jeremy tried to hold Hope, to tell her not to listen to Damon- but it seemed his words actually struck a chord in the three year old. "Call Caroline."

"I'm already on it." Stefan said just as her pressed dial.

**XXX**

Caroline had gone off into the shops of Mystic Falls with Elena and Bonnie to find some clothing for Hope, who hadn't wanted to go. Hope wanted to stay with the guys, seeing as she was always with Caroline, a female. Secretly, Caroline had thought Hope was scoping out a father figure and secretly hoped she'd pick someone other than Damon. Matt already seemed to be an older brother to Hope and it made Caroline happy knowing that Matt opened his heart to Hope, accepting her just like she had.

Bonnie had already agreed to train Hope with her magic, believing that it would be best to train Hope while she was younger so she had better control at an older age. Bonnie had been helpful, and Caroline knew Hope touched the witch's heart already. Elena was still having trouble adjusting, like the fact that they had to convince her to come with them in the first place. It pissed Caroline off more than anything.

"So Hope, she's a good girl." Bonnie smiled. "Matt really liked her."

"Yeah." Caroline smiled back. "I'm happy for him, he loves her already."

Bonnie laughed, "He was mad that he had to go back to work and leave Hope alone."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "He'll get over it once he comes back over later."

Bonnie shook her head with a low laugh, pulling out a dress from the racks. "How about this one?"

Caroline looked at it in awe but sighed, "Hope hates dresses, and she throws a fit every holiday I try to get her into one."

Bonnie grins, "Well I guess this year will be different!"

Caroline smiled and nodded, "If Matt asked her to wear it, she'd wear it."

Elena then came over, looking unhappy about even being in the store. In her arms was some clothing, in Hope's size. Elena quickly handed them over to Caroline, who went through with all of the clothing articles, disposing of some she personally didn't like.

"Elena." Caroline called to her friend, "Please, try to be nice to her."

Elena smiled slightly, "It's hard, but I'll try."

That's when Caroline's phone went off and quickly Caroline answered it. The first thing that reached her ears was Hope's crying, and instantly Caroline was angry. Who made her baby girl cry?

"Stefan why is she crying?" Caroline snarled.

Stefan sighed, _"Damon said some nasty stuff. He has a broken neck now but I think you should come and calm her down. Jeremy has been trying but nothing is working."_

"I'm on my way." Caroline says hanging up and looking over at Bonnie, who already was taking the clothing to the register.

"Go, I got this with Elena." Bonnie reassured.

"You're the best." Caroline smiled, and then was gone in a matter of seconds in front of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Hope!" Caroline called for the little girl the minute she was through the door.

"Mama C!" Hope whimpered, running to Caroline from Jeremy's embrace.

Caroline dully noted that Damon was still on the floor dead. Good.

"Hope." Caroline whispered, wiping a tear from the little girl's cheek. "What happened?"

"You love me right?" Hope whispered.

"More than life itself, to the moon and back." Caroline said in a heartbeat.

"I'm not a mistake am I?"

"Never." Caroline whispered fiercely. "Never will you be a mistake."

"Or a monster?"

Caroline's eyes soften a bit, "Hope, sweetie, you can never be a monster. You are good, you are pure. You're our little Hope, a bundle of sunshine. You can never be a monster."

Stefan and Jeremy watched the interaction before them, as Caroline soothed Hope's fears and extinguished the tears. It was an amazing interaction, a beautiful bond that Hope and Caroline had. A mother and a child, and it hurt to. Knowing one day Caroline would give this up, all for the sake of Hope. She'd give up the center of her world back to a man who could destroy all Hope was. Stefan knew Klaus would change, for a daughter, Klaus would fight like he was for a safety at this moment.

"Is it true my parents didn't want me?" Hope whispered sadly.

Caroline shook her head, "Never. They had to make sure you were safe Hope. Because you are their baby girl. They'd do anything for you."

Hope giggled, oblivious to how much that hurt Caroline to admit. "Can you tell me the story again Mama C?"

Her cries were gone, and the sunshine came in once again. Caroline gathered Hope into her arms, glancing at Stefan who gave her a sympathetic look, for he saw the saddens in Caroline's blue orbs.

"_Once upon a time there was a majestic king. He was blessed with a beautiful baby daughter, for whom he wished only peace….."_

_Caroline's voice drifted to Hope's ears as the world faded. Caroline smiled sadly down at the sleeping hybrid, tears in her eyes. Stefan came to put a hand on her shoulder and Jeremy carefully took Hope up to one of the rooms. _

_"It's going to be hard for you to give her back Caroline." Stefan sat beside Caroline, letting her lean her head onto his shoulder. _

_"That's the thing, I don't."_

_**A/n**_

_**I am so so sorry for the long wait for an update; I have been so swamped with school work that I barely have time! Here is the newest chapter, and I hope it was good and I got the reactions you all wanted.**_

_**I do plan to try to update this story again within the next three weeks, for a Halloween special! I would love to know what you'd think Hope would be. It may or may not come before Halloween but it will come soon enough.**_

_**Please leave a review, and leave whop you think Hope will be seeing as a father figure. So ta-ta! **_


End file.
